


Soulmates aren't BS

by Descendantsfangirl100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Minor Character Death, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendantsfangirl100/pseuds/Descendantsfangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say everyone is meant to have a soulmate, someone to spend the rest of your life with. There's only one way you can find out who your soulmate is, when their first name appears on your wrist. When you're born one letter appears on your wrist, then throughout life more letters will appear. Once you meet your soulmate, the last letter will appear and the name darkens into a rich dark color.</p><p>(Soulmate AU: About Clarke's thoughts and letters about soulmates through different ages, and then when she finally meets her soulmate, Bellamy, it's not what she expected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates aren't BS

**Author's Note:**

> If it's too confusing let me know so I can explain it to you. Hope you enjoy it! I really wanted to write about soulmates. Don't know if I should continue it though. Also sorry for any errors..

They say everyone is meant to have a soulmate, someone to spend the rest of your life with. There's only one way you can find out who your soulmate is, when their first name appears on your wrist. When you're born one letter appears on your wrist, then throughout life more letters will appear. Once you meet your soulmate, the last letter will appear and the name darkens into a rich dark color.

* * *

A six year old girl, Clarke Griffin, asked her daddy about the letters on her wrist one night. "Daddy, what does BE stand for?" She pulled on her sleeve to show him the two letters.

Her father, Jake Griffin, chuckled as he showed Clarke his wrist as well. "Well, Clarke, when all the letters appear overtime that's when you know you meet your soulmate. Look, mine says Abby."

Clarke giggled, "That's mommy!" Jake nodded and continued, "That's right. I met mommy in high school and the moment I laid my eyes on her my whole life changed." He smiled fondly as he ruffled his daughter's golden locks. "One day you'll meet your soulmate who'll change your life."

Clarke grinned. Remembering her father's words. She glanced at her wrist, her soulmate's name began with a B, follow by an E. Clarke wondered who the mysterious guy was.

* * *

Five years have passed since she had the soulmate conversation with her father. Two years since Jake died in a horrible car accident, Clarke greatly missed him. It affected Abby as well. She no longer had her husband's name on her wrist; that's when she knew he was no longer with her.

When your soulmate dies their partner no longer has their name as it fades away.

Clarke was getting ready for school, she left home early and waited for her neighbor, who also happens to be her best friend. "Hurry up, Wells!" Clarke shouted. She fixed her sleeves so no one can see the letters on her wrist. She was very private when it came to her soulmate, well, except Wells. "Wells!"

"I'm coming, hold on." Wells emerged from his house and began to walk towards her. "What's the rush?"

"No rush. Just want to get to school and be over with this day." She looked at his wrist out of habit, once again getting on Wells' nerves. "Quit looking at me wrist!" He wasn't angry, more like exhausted of having to tell Clarke every time. Clarke didn't respond as she began walking by the sidewalks.

Another thing about soulmates is when you're not born with a letter on your wrist... you don't have a soulmate. Few people are born without letters, which is sad, knowing that they're not meant to be with anyone. But, there is an exception. When a spouse loses a loved one/soulmate, they can get another soulmate. It's like falling in love again. They get second chances.

"Maybe one day a letter will appear on your wrist," Clarke said. Wells frowned as he walked beside her. "I don't like the thought of someone losing their soulmate and then having to get another one. It's stupid if you ask me. I rather not have one," Wells declared. Clarke mentally agreed.

"My mother got a letter on her wrist a few months ago," Clarke mentioned. "She got the letter M." Her voice was hollow and distant, the thought of her mother having another soulmate made her stomach crawl. She shouldn't be angry but Clarke felt betrayed.

Wells remained silence. This was a soft spot for Clarke and he never knew what else to say. "Maybe I'll get a letter someday," he replied for her sake. Clarke smiled and nudged Wells, both laughing closely.

* * *

It was the first day of high school for Clarke and she couldn't be any more nervous. What fourteen year old wouldn't be scared of her first day of school? Clarke was. She looked at her wrist, glancing at her four letters: B, E, L, L.

Clarke was so close to finding her soulmate, she can feel it. "Clarke!" Her mother called out. Clarke tugged her sleeve down to hide the letters from her wrist. "Coming!" Quickly rushing out of her room to avoid Abby from coming.

When she sees Abby, the first thing she notices was her wrist... the third letter appeared. It was an R. "I see you got another letter," Clarke stated, her expression hardens and glares daggers at her. Abby has three letters now: M, A, and R. Who was it? Mark? Martin? Clarke isn't ready for another father.

"Yes. It appeared this morning." Abby softly smiled. "Want me to give you a ride to your first day of school?" She offered. Clarke huffed, Abby quickly changed the subject. She could never tell Clarke anything, which is why in turn Clarke doesn't tell her about the letters on her wrist.

"No thanks. I'm walking with Wells." Before Abby could say anything Clarke left outside, slamming the door in the process. Abby sighed, she was losing her daughter.

Clarke shouted for Wells to come out. "What's on your mind?" Wells questioned as he got out. He could sense her anger, "Want to talk about it?"

Clarke scrunched her eyes and wrinkled her nose as she rushed to her best friend in a strong embrace. She couldn't hold it anymore, the tears came out as she sobbed. She hated everything that was happening. The distant between Abby and her, the thought of her mother being with another soulmate that isn't her father. Clarke hated it. At this point she didn't want to have a soulmate anymore.

Wells held her as he comforted her with strong words. Clarke hugged him tighter, happy to have Wells as her best friend. It pained her to know that he wouldn't have a soulmate who would appreciate someone like him. She sobbed harder on his shoulder.

* * *

Months later on her fifth-teen birthday she gained another letter on her wrist. An A. Clarke really thought her soulmate would be a Bella, but it's not. What could it be? Bellay? Bellarina? Bellaie? She had no clue. Clarke didn't care if her soulmate was a girl, she knew her preference way back when she was young. When she secretly began to take glances at other girls.

"I can't think of any other names, Clarke," Wells groaned. "I really thought your soulmate was named Belle or Bella." She was outside his house; both were on his front porch as they talked about Clarke's soulmate.

Clarke huffed as she crossed her arms. "You and me both. My soulmate has a weird name."

He hummed. "Its probably longer." Wells grabbed something from behind him and gave a small present to Clarke. "Here, I got you something." Clarke blinked, "You didn't have to, Wells."

"I wanted to. Now open it!"

Clarke smiled and ripped the present apart like a young child. She gasped as she opened her gift. "Wells... It's beautiful." It was a sterling silver necklace with her initial hanging at the bottom. "Thank you." Clarke hugged him and eagerly put the necklace around her neck. "I'm never going to take it off!"

"Anything for my best friend." He was happy to see Clarke smiling and enjoying her present. Wells wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

"Best friends forever!" Clarke chuckled.

* * *

One year later, everything came shattering down for Clarke as she heard the terrible news. Wells died from a gunshot wound, they mugged him one night. He gave the muggers everything he had and they still shot him.

Abbey tried to hug Clarke but she merely pushed her away and left running from the house. Her best friend was gone, she was all alone. She recalled the following nights... she was so mad at Wells, Clarke told him she hated him, which wasn't true. She was just so furious with him for meddling in her life. Clarke just snapped and told him to leave her alone.

"Wells... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," Clarke cried. Tears trailing down her cheeks, she collapsed on her knees around a park. She lost the second person who was important in her life. First her father, and now Wells. "Come back..." She hiccupped. It pained her more that she didn't have a chance to say goodbye. The last thing she said to him was hateful things. Life was seriously fucked up. He didn't even have a soulmate.

All she had to remember him by was the memories they shared together and the necklace he gave her last year.

* * *

Two years had passed, extremely slowly in Clarke's opinion. But she was finally moving on, she graduated from high school with honors and was planning to attend to college that was out of town.

Clarke desperately wanted to leave. Go out and see what else was out there, she needed to make her own life. Her mother wasn't alone anymore so she didn't feel guilty for leaving Abby by herself. Abby met her second soulmate, Marcus, who goes my Kane. Clarke at first didn't like him but over time she slowly got to know Kane. He made her mother happy so that was enough for Clarke.

Abby would smile more often, it's as if she changed back to her own self. It was as if her father never died. Clarke couldn't help but ask if Kane was born without a letter on his wrist. He was. Kane told Clarke that he was surprised when the letter A appeared on his wrist the first time. He never thought he would have a soulmate in his life.

Hearing that made Clarke understand that maybe people who aren't born with letters should have a chance with a soulmate. She remembers telling Wells when she was eleven that she thought it was stupid to have a second soulmate when the first soulmate was deceased. But now she started to understand that she was wrong all along. Everyone deserves happiness and, in this case, a soulmate.

Clarke stared at her wrist as she saw the letters: B, E, L, L, A, and M. The letter M appeared seven months ago one night. Six letters, and yet it wasn't complete. But, something was telling Clarke that she was almost there.

* * *

Six months later, Clarke was getting off boxes from her car as she got to her university. She headed to her dorm so she can unpack. The sight was defiantly breathtaking, way better than the small town she lived before.

Clarke couldn't wait to meet her roommate. As she opened the door to her dorm she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking down her stuff across the floor. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry." A guy swiftly picked her up to make sure he didn't do any damage.

"Its fine. It was an accident," she reassured. Suddenly the guy froze, his jaws dropped, he was stunned as he stared at Clarke. Did she say something wrong?

"Clarke?" He gulped, his voice slightly shaky.

Clarke raised her eyebrow upwards. "Yeah? How do you know my name? We just met." The stranger simply raised his arm to show his wrist to Clarke, showing her the answer since he was still shocked.

Her eyes widened as she gaped. Clarke's name was on his wrist, and the letters were already darken. Clarke swiftly pulled her sleeves upwards and halted when she saw 'Bellamy' on her wrist, all letters darken as well.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered. "Your name is Bellamy?" She wanted to be sure. Bellamy nodded, unknown what to say, he was still speechless.

"Bellamy, Can you- What happened here?" An attractive woman, Octavia, entered the dorm, holding huge boxes. She noticed the mess on the floor and also saw her older brother looking rather spooked. "What's going on?"

Both Bellamy and Clarke showed her their wrists to make it easier. Octavia laughed, "Wow! What a day?!" She smiled, nevertheless. "You must be my roommate, Clarke. I'm Octavia, and this guy here who's your soulmate is my brother Bellamy. Although I'm guessing you already know his name." She teased.

Clarke blushed in a deep shade of red. "Nice to meet you, Octavia." Keeping her voice steady was extremely hard as she looked at Bellamy. "Good to meet you too, Bellamy." She finally met her soulmate, the one she was destined to be with forever.

Bellamy shook off his nervousness, and smirked at Clarke. "I never thought my soulmate would be an upper class princess." Clarke was taken aback by his sudden change of attitude. Bellamy was kind moments ago, yet now he revealed his true colors. This isn't how she imagined he'd say. Well, two can play this game.

"And I never thought my soulmate would be so old." Octavia laughed, while Bellamy scowled. Clarke's lips quirked upwards in victory. She guessed that Bellamy was older than her by looking at his face features.

"First of all, I'm not old. I'm twenty-two! Second, this whole soulmate thing is bullshit!" Bellamy scoffed, folding his arms as he narrowed his eyes to Clarke.

"Whatever you say. Now if you excuse me I have things to pick up since you made me dropped them." Clarke rolled her eyes and crouch down to pick up her belongings, ignoring Bellamy's glare, while Octavia was amused.

"Clarke, I think we're going to be best friends," Octavia practically sang.

Great. Her soulmate was an asshole and was his roommate's brother. Small world. That would mean she'll be seeing him all the time. Before Clarke couldn't wait to find out who her soulmate was and be by their side... but now? She doesn't want to, maybe Bellamy is right. Soulmates are bullshit.

* * *

Few months have passed since that incident with Bellamy, and just like she predicted she did see him a lot. Octavia and Bellamy were really close siblings. It reminded Clarke of her and Wells.

Bellamy and Clarke would argue and fight about every single thing. He would taunt her and Clarke would yell right back at him. She didn't know what they were- Soulmates, yes- but then what? They weren't friends, certainly not acquaintances, but more than strangers. Clarke was beyond confused.

Clarke was alone in her dorm one day, she saw what day it was on the calendar. It was Well's birthday. That day still hurt her; she started remembering that Wells would always ask her to spend his birthday with him. That's all he ever wanted on his birthday... to spend the day with someone he cared about. His parents were always busy so he'd end up all alone.

She took a sip of whiskey that she secretly sneaked into her dorm, she needed to drink down her sorrows. Good thing she knew someone who would get her the alcohol. The taste was awful and bitter, yet it made her eased up. Clarke began to cry, she missed Wells and regrets the last thing she said to him. How she wished she could go back in time?

Picking up the small bottle of whiskey as she gulped down another sip. "I'm so sorry, Wells. Please forgive me. I was stupid. It should've been me instead of you." Clarke sobbed.

Suddenly the door opened, and on reflex she hid the bottle next to her. Clarke was on her bed slumped against the wall. She thought it was Octavia but when she looked up, she saw that it was none other than Bellamy. Rolling her eyes, Clarke took out the whisky and gulped down some more. She wasn't in the mood for Bellamy's shit today.

"Clarke? What are you doing?" Bellamy's tone coursed with anger when he saw Clarke's state. He paced towards her. Clarke grumbled at his solemn voice. "Octavia is not here," she informed him, her tone hinted annoyance. Why else would Bellamy be in there for? Certainly not for Clarke, she'd be the last person he would want to see or hear.

"Are you drinking?" It was pretty clear that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "You're not allowed to drink, Clarke," he proclaimed looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Leave me alone, Bellamy. I'm not in the mood." Can't she just be by herself and reminisce her past about her deceased best friend?

"You're wasted. Give me the whiskey," he demanded. Clarke cold heartedly laughed. "Who do you think you are? You're nothing to me. Get out of my dorm Bellamy." She lazily pointed to the door, "You're the last person I want to see."

Bellamy growled and snatched the whiskey from her bare hands. "Obviously you're not in your right mind, princess." Clarke frowned and tried to get up, but it was proven difficult since she couldn't control her balance. She almost fell face flat on the floor, luckily Bellamy managed to catch her just in time.

Clarke was drunk. Everything was spinning around her, she regrets so many things in the past. "I hate myself," Clarke admitted, slightly slurring but still able to understand her. Bellamy knitted his brows together as he laid Clarke back on the bed against the wall.

This was the first time he's seen Clarke so vulnerable and miserable. Where was the determined and fierce girl he knew? He sat across her on the edge of the bed. He couldn't leave Clarke alone.

"Today is my best friend's birthday. And the worst part is that he's dead..." Clarke cried, Bellamy's eyes slightly widened. "I miss him so much. The last thing I told him before he died was that I hate him... He cared for me so much but I just didn't want him to fall in love with me." She admitted the truth. Something that she never told anyone. "I'm a monster." Clarke covered her face with her hands.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her, and it felt comforting. "It's not your fault, Clarke. You just didn't want to hurt him. Even though he's gone that doesn't mean he's not with you." When did Bellamy become so sweet and caring? Clarke wondered if he even was real or if she was just a hallucinating. She was pretty wasted after all. No doubt she would see Bellamy since he's her soulmate.

Right now she didn't care if she was imagining him or not, Clarke abruptly sobbed on Bellamy's collarbone. Something she hadn't done in a long time... cry in front of someone. Everything was bottled up for so long, Clarke just wanted to let it out.

Bellamy combed her hair with his hand as he quietly shushed her. Calming her down and repeating 'it's okay, Clarke' over and over again. Clarke slowly relaxed, her tears drying out. She didn't want to go back to reality. Clarke wanted to stay with this Bellamy, who was showing compassion and comforting her. Not the one who mocks her. Her mind really knew how to mess with her.

Clarke pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks gently. "Are you real? Am I imagining you? You're so kind and gentle, the real Bellamy wouldn't even do this since he thinks soulmates are bullshit."

Bellamy didn't answered, he was a little hurt by Clarke's words. "Real or not, thank you." She kissed his lips, which stunned Bellamy. Her lips were so soft and he felt sparks within the kiss. It was almost magical. Bellamy never felt a kiss like that with anyone. As much as he wanted to continue kissing her, he couldn't; he wouldn't take advantage of Clarke. Ever.

Pulling away, Clarke rested on his chest like a small little animal and snuggled. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as he breathed in and out. "When I was small I always wanted to meet my soulmate so we can get married, like how my parents were. My dad told me incredible stories about soulmates. I was so intrigued, even now I still am. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy. You hate me and even think soulmates are stupid."

"I don't hate you," Bellamy firmly clarified. He didn't know why but he felt like he was opening up to Clarke. And it fucking scared him. "I just don't want to end up like my parents. My dad also didn't believe on the stupid soulmates, and he ended up leaving my mom and never came back. Soon after that my mom stopped believing it as well."

Clarke listened to Bellamy as he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm scared that I'm not what you expected and will leave me for someone else. I just don't want to go through that."

Sadly, there were some people who didn't believe on the soulmates and choose to ignore it. Which was the worst case scenario since the soulmates would be the ones to bring the most happiness than anyone else.

"Bellamy," Clarke gazed at him. "I would never leave you. You may be an asshole but you're a caring guy. You take care of your sister, you get after me when I go out in the night, and you make sure we eat properly. Your heart is made out of gold, if no one can see that than they're not worth your time. Even if we don't end up together like the soulmates' wrists says, you're free to choose whoever you want to be with. I just want you to be happy, Bellamy. You deserve it." She stopped looking at him as she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. The whiskey was taking affect.

Bellamy hugged Clarke, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're really something you know that, Clarke." She lightly hummed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Bellamy continued holding her; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He was so screwed.

* * *

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Clarke couldn't remember what happened when she drank the bottle of whiskey. It was all hazy and the headache she got the next morning didn't help. The whiskey was gone so she assumed she drank it all. She did remember small things, especially seeing Bellamy but she figured he wasn't real, just a figment of her imagination.

Reason being was because Bellamy was still an asshole to her the following day and still mocked her. At least he was nicer in her imagination. Clarke decided to forget the day she got wasted so she could forget about the kinder Bellamy. Her mind was playing tricks with her. The thing was that is wasn't so easy as her mind was plague of him.

Clarke was outside of the university, enjoying the nice view and the beautiful sunny day. She sat down by a tree around the courtyard. The wind felt nice against her skin, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Mind if I join you?" Bellamy's voice caused her to flinch as she snapped her eyes open. "As longest you don't taunt me or start shit with me."

He sat beside her, "Sure. Not like it's hard." Clarke snorted at his reply. Strangely she felt comfortable, the silence wasn't awkward but more like content.

"I heard your birthday is coming up. Any plans?" Bellamy wondered. Clarke didn't face him, instead she stared at the bright blue sky in deep thought. She didn't have to ask who told her because it was extremely obvious, Octavia. Clarke was about to turn twenty and she wasn't quite ready for it.

"No. I'm just going to be in my dorm. I was thinking about going back to my hometown, but I just don't feel like being there." Clarke still couldn't fully confront her mom. Abby called and begged Clarke to visit, but she just couldn't. How immature of her?

Bellamy paused. "Do you want anything in particular?" He cleared his throat as he gazed anywhere but her. Clarke snapped her head towards him, "Um- I- Anything is fine," she stammered. Clarke wanted to say 'you don't have to', but she didn't. Bellamy was going to get her something- How incredibly sweet and unlike him? How could she say no?

"That's helpful," Bellamy answered sarcastically, only to receive a smack on his arm.

"Octavia wanted to throw me a party. She wants me to find someone so I don't stay cooped up in my dorm all by myself. I think it's starting to bug her that her roommate is a loner. She's still trying to change my mind. So who knows?"

Unknown to Clarke, Bellamy tensed. "Really?" _Octavia, you traitor_ , he bitterly thought.

"Yeah. I mean I can't be alone forever and you don't believe in the soulmates deal. So why not?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders. She never had a real relationship that lasted more than two months. Mostly because the ones who previously dated her ended up finding their soulmates. Ouch.

Bellamy's lips slightly parted, close to confessing something but chose to keep his mouth shut. Instead he said, "Forever isn't so bad," Bellamy nonchalantly replied.

"For you," Clarke countered. "Besides, sooner or later you're going to be the only one without a soulmate. Octavia is so close." Bellamy rolled his eyes at the mention of his sister's soulmate. "Don't remind me." He still didn't like the thought of his sister being with someone; he's so protective.

"How come she believes in soulmates and you don't?" Clarke inquired as she raised her eyebrow. Deep down in her mind she knew why, but she was certain it wasn't true. _It wasn't him, not this Bellamy,_ Clarke shook her thoughts.

Bellamy steadily gazed at Clarke, his expression crestfallen by the question. Hurt that Clarke couldn't recall the drunken incident. At first Bellamy was relieved that she didn't remember, but a part of him wished she did remember.

Clarke frowned as she saw a hint of pain in Bellamy's eye. Now she was confused. Did she say something wrong? Did she offend him? Clarke didn't know. "Are-"

"I have to go." Bellamy swiftly stood up from the ground, returning to his asshole self that Clarke knew from the beginning. "Later, princess." Clarke scowled as she watched him leave. Just when she thought they were having a peaceful moment together. It was too good to be true.


End file.
